Candy
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Vegeta will likely never tell Bulma again that "She can choke." Oneshot.


Vegeta watched in disgust as his mate indulged herself with obnoxiously colored little circles. She had a habit of tossing them high into the air and catching them in her mouth. He rolled his eyes. "Is catching those little circles in your mouth the only talent you possess, woman?" Vegeta sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. Bulma was in a good mood so she chose to ignore her partner's snarkiness. "It's candy, Vegeta! Try some!" she offered, holding the loudly colored box over to him. Vegeta eyes her skeptically. "..._Candy_?" he repeated. Bulma replied with a nod.

"What is the point of this... Candy? Does it replace meals? Make you stronger?" After a moment Bulma busted out into hysterical laughter, causing the Saiyan Prince to pout and turn red. "Stop that you witch!" he declared, stamping his foot indignantly. Bulma wiped tears from her eyes, struggling to calm down enough to address him. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry it's just... You're so silly sometimes. There is no _'point'_ to candy. It just tastes nice. Try some, I'm telling you!" Vegeta sneered, turning his nose up snottily. "I've no interest in your candy, harlot."

Bulma rolled her eyes and threw another in the air. "Thought so." she replied flatly, catching the candy in her mouth. Vegeta watched her eat the candy, his face pinched in disapproval. "You'll choke eating like that." he informed her mater-of-factly. Bulma rolled her eyes. "And you'd like that wouldn't you?" Vegeta gave a cocky smile. "You don't want to know." With an evil grin, Bulma threw a red flavored candy in the air and knocked her head back catching it with ease. Suddenly, her face contorted into one of fear and strain. Vegeta started, acting before he could consider his pride as he realized Bulma was making fake, mock choking noises.

The Saiyan Prince turned red, embarrassed for showing his concern and extremely annoyed with his wife. "You... You Witch! You can choke for all that I care!" he shrieked, trembling with anger. Amongst Bulma's hysterical laughing the tiny candy slid down her throat and successfully blocked off her air way. _For real_. Bulma hiccuped and tried to laugh again but no sound came out. She tried to suck in a breath of air but an insufficient amount made it's way around the candy. Her heart thumped in her chest, she was choking for real and now Vegeta would be too proud to believe her. She tried to force the candy all the way down but it was lodged in her air way. She tried again to suck in some air but it met a dead end.

Bulma made an odd gagging sound Vegeta could barely hear. He crossed his arms, his eyes closed. "Oh no, I'm no idiot. You're not choking and even if you were, I'd probably leave you there to suffer for moment as punishment for trying to pull the wool over my eyes!" Vegeta lied. If even for a second he felt Bulma was in danger he would be by her side in an instant, pride tossed to the wind. As he heard the clatter of dozens of tiny little candies hit the floor, he opened his eyes to see Bulma's hand around her throat and her rosy face turning a dangerous ashen blue. His heart leaping in his throat he dashed to her side, frozen in panic and unsure of what to do. "Bulma! Can you cough!" he demanded, his voice shrill with worry. Bulma shook her head 'no' before her eyes rolled back in her head and her body slumped over. "SHIT."

Vegeta wrapped his capable arms around her sternum, a million thoughts buzzing through his head._ 'I have to dislodge this candy or she's going to DIE. But if I apply too much pressure I'll crack her ribs and likely kill her.' _Using his frenzied judgement, he pressed down on Bulma's sternum and the damned candy flew from her windpipe. Despite the serious situation Vegeta grinned slightly at his feat. However, although the candy was dislodged he did not hear his wife resume breathing. _'Kami...'_ he thought rabidly as he laid her flat on the surface.

He began pressing hard on her chest before pinching her nose and breathing into her mouth. No response. Again, he pressed down on her chest and dove in to give her his air, but her body did not respond. "Damnit Bulma, you're not to die like this!" he cried, slamming fist down in fear and anger and Bulma suddenly erupted in a huge gasp for air. Trembling, Vegeta helped Bulma sit up as she struggled to breath and watched the color return to her face. "Deep breaths." he said seriously, waiting for her breathing to return to normal. When it did he felt her sleepy gaze from beneath him. "I guess that's karma, huh?" she said hoarsely. Vegeta was still trembling, horrified that Bulma had almost died over nothing.

He looked down at his wife, concern and fear shown on his face. "No. More. Of that. Candy. Not ever."


End file.
